The one who doesn't Belong
by DawnStarSky
Summary: This is a not-so-creepy pasta. kinda. A young monster is thrown from her world to the creepypasta realm. She tries to find her way out, but if she does? Well, only time will tell. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

So, the other two stories are on hold, as I am having some technical issues, but this will be there in the meantime. Enjoy!

P.s. I don't own ANY creepypastas, they belong to thier respectful owners, only my OC's belong to me. And yea, I know that I use Morgan in every story, but she IS my avatar for everything, and I need inspiration to make a new OC, so yea.

* * *

I opened my eyes with a jolt, and tried to move my arms, but I found myself unable to. I didn't remember how I got here. **Am I paralyzed? No, I can definitely feel my arms and legs...I must of broken them, or somethings weighing them down...**I looked around, as much as I could anyway. I was in a dark forest, with tall, looming trees that seemed to whisper amongst themselves. I heard a crunching noise, the sound of footfalls on freshly fallen leaves. I tried to call out, but my voice wouldn't work. so I tried to move as much as I could to make myself noticed. **Help...anyone, please! **The footsteps started getting louder, coming towards me. **Success! **I saw three people walk past, but one looked my way, and because I was still struggling, he saw me.

"Hey, um, guys? I think somethings here..." He said, his voice was small, but had some strength to it. He walked over and I stopped struggling, my eyes widened in in fear as he leaned over me. Now that he was up close, I could just about make out his face, well, mask anyway. It was white with shadowed over eyes and mouth, his brown hair was matted and slightly fell over his face. "You ok?" He asked, and in response, he got a small sound from my throat.

"Help...I can't move..." was all I could manage in my current state I shook my head for an emphasis. He turned his head to call for the other two.

"Toby! Hoodie! There's someone here! I think she's paralyzed!" I looked at him, and relief flooded through me. **Thank you... **The other two boys, Hoodie and Toby came running over, the one who I assumed was Hoodie had an orange hood shadowing his face, which had red eyes and a red frown as the only visible attributes upon it, and the other one, who I guessed was Toby carried two hatches and wore a mouth guard and orange tinted goggles. They looked me over and saw where my hands were trapped. I wriggled a bit and tilted my head over to one of my hands.

"Free?..." I asked, my voice barely audible. I felt the weight lift from it and then the other one had its weight lifted too. I sat up, slowly, testing my hands incase they were broken. They weren't, but I must of lost blood or something, because I collapsed soon after.

**_-Third Person-_**

**_The three boys lifted the limp girls body between them and carried her a few miles towards a huge mansion. They took her into a room with a black door and laid her down on the single bed inside._**

-Morgans P.O.V-

I was woken up by a jolt to whatever I was lying on, and I looked to my side, where I thought I felt the motion come from.

"So you're finally awake, huh? Well good, you've been out for a few hours now." said a snide voice, and I located the source at the side of the room, where a pale skinned guy was sitting, his black hair was matted and greasy, he had a weird smile on his face, as if it was forced...or cut. He didn't seem to blink or have eyelids, which was unsettling to say the least. He was twirling a knife in his hand. "Slendy wants to see you." He said and he just walked out after that. I thought that it was weird that I couldn't move, but after abit of trying, I managed to get up into a sitting position, so I looked at the door and contemplated my options. I could run out, or wait for this 'Slendy' guy. I decide to wait, seeing as the thought of this guy made my heart stop temporarily, and I didn't want to think of what might happen if I ran. Suddenly, the door opened to a tall, white-faced man, who had to bend down to get through the doorway.

"Hello, miss. How are you feeling?" He said, I tried to speak, but I couldn't, so I just gestured to my throat and made a slashing action. "Oh, you still can't speak can you? Well, I'll help with that. come here." I stood up and shakily made my way across the room to him. "This will hurt a little, but you'll be fine." I nodded, and he slid something through my neck and I felt my blood run down my neck and onto my black t-shirt, then I passed out for a moment, waking up back in that bed. The boy who found me was looking at me from the end of the bed.

"Hi" He said. "Are you ok now? I heard slendy had given you a voice"

"Yea..." I said, my voice shaky, but I made sure that I got my words out right. "I'm fine..."

"Good, umm...what's your name? I didn't really get the chance to ask earlier...I'm Masky by the way..."

"I'm Morgan." The conversation ended then, neither of us having anything to say. A knock on the door shook us from the mesmerising silence as a boy with brown hair and a blue mask with black, dripping eyes poked his head around the door.

"Hi EJ, what's the matter?" Masky said. The boy, EJ looked at me and said:

"Slendy wants you two downstairs..." Masky nodded and walked to my bedside. He offered me his hand, and I took it. I was still shaky on my feet, but Masky kept me from falling. We walked down the corridor and a flight of stairs, not saying a word.

When we finally reached Slendys office, the door opened and I felt a sense of dread fall over me as we entered.

"Masky, you are in charge of supervising this girl. We don't know what she can do and she seems to prefer you over everyone else, seeing as she was less fidgety in her sleep when you entered the room." Slendy said.

"Yes, sir." Said Masky, "And her names Morgan."

"Oh, please excuse me Morgan, if you need anything, please just come and find me or Masky."

"Ok, but can I ask a question?" I said. "Why am I here and what is this place?" I said, panic obvious in my voice, my hand slipping out of Maskys.

"Calm down, we don't know how you got here, but this is my mansion, and Masky, Hoodie and Toby took you here when you fell unconscious."

I nodded and stumbled out of the room with Masky slightly panicking as he ran after me. He caught up easily and took my hand again, stabilizing me. I smelt something weird and ran in its direction, out of the house. Where I saw that jerk from before, who was unconscious on the floor, dark red blood seeping out of his head, EJ lying beside me, the black blood giving off a strange smell. I heard Masky gasp as a tall, dark and Purple monster walked into view. I saw Masky trying to back away into the house, but the monster grabbed him and dropped him heavily onto the ground, his mask cracked at the top and let blood seep through onto the already blood soaked floor.

Something made me snap at this point, my hands curled into fists, my claws digging into my palms, drawing blood, which attracted the monsters attention.

I lept at the thing and started ripping at its eyes, growling. It growled back, and tried to shake me off, but I dug my claws into its eyes and started to claw at a small, exposed spot at the top of its head, eventually I reached the thin but strong bone and punched it, my knuckles cracked from it and blood seeped through the wound, but my own wounds were nothing compared to what I had done to this flailing thing, and as I reached the point where I could see cracks, I felt two more presences come into focus, and they started hacking at the things legs, but I had already fractured its skull enough to see brain, so I dug into it, ripping it to shreds, and I felt the monster fall, still, no longer struggling, no longer breathing. Dead. I climbed off, panting heavily and walked to Masky and EJ, to make sure that they were ok. EJ had severe cuts down his arms, but he would live. The Jerk would live, seeing as he had cut his forehead and fainted from bloodloss. But Masky wouldn't get off so easily, although his wound wasn't severe, his mask had slipped, and I could see a dark red cut across his head, so I picked him up and started going inside...

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, new chapter! So, at the moment I'm on my easter break, so at least 1 chapter every other day or so will be here!

P.S try listening to Dollhouse while reading this or something, it adds to the atmosphere...kinda. Also, There's swearing in this one...if you don't like swearing, don't read it, even though its mild.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Yelled Toby, surprise distinctive in his voice. Toby and I had been arguing for a while now, but seeing as I honestly did not know what happened myself, all I could do was sit there and take the beating. "One moment you were just murdering that thing and the next you're carrying masky indoors! Are you bi-bipolar or something?! J-jeez!" He started stuttering more and more the more exasperated he got.

"Calm down Toby, I've told you this, I don't know what happened, and no, I'm not bipolar."

"Oh really, so why did you go batshit crazy and then suddenly you're examining wounds? Explain that to me!"

"I will. If someone saves me, I owe them, so I saved him."

"And who's 'Him'? Is it Masky?"

"What if it is?"

"He's a proxy, you can't just go out and help him like that! He could save himself!" That snapped it.

"WELL, MR JITTERS, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, HE HAD A HEAD WOUND THAT KNOCKED HIM OUT, EVEN EJ WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE THAT AND HE HAS NO EYES!" I yelled

"DON'T CALL ME MR JITTERS!" He shouted back

"WHY NOT? THATS WHAT YOU DO!"

"WELL, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I CALLED YOU ALBINO, HUH?"

"GO AHEAD! I DON'T CARE!"

"OH REALLY? SO YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF I KEPT SAYING IT THEN?"

"NO, I WOULDN'T BUT WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO KNEE YOU IN THE BALLS? BECAUSE THATS WHERE YOU'RE HEADED!"

He fell silent. By the look on what I could see of his face, he was weighing up the chances of feeling that.

"No, I wouldn't feel that, so go ahead."

"I can still wind you, you know."

"'Wind' me? What?"

"As in hit you SO GODDAMN HARD THAT YOUR BREATH ESCAPES YOUR BODY DUMBASS!"

"Theres no need to yell, I can hear you."

"Oh, well thats a surprise isn't it? I thought with that hood up you wouldn't be able to hear me."

"I dare you to say that again." he said, taking his hood off.

"Fine, I will clothears."

"Who are you calling clothears you albino bitch?"

"'Albino bitch'? Oh thats new."

I moved closer to his ear before he could react.

"But no-one, and I mean, no-one calls me a bitch, so keep that in mind if you value your existence." I whispered, my hair a crisp white against his brown.

"Oh I will." He whispered back. "And if you try to kill me, I'll kill you before hand."

"I'd like to see that."

"So would I."

At this Slendy walked in.

"Whats going on in here? I heard shouting and I came to make sure everythings ok."

"Oh, yeah, everythings fine..." I shot a poisoned look at Toby and left the room.

I didn't know where else to go apart from seclude myself from the rest, so I went up to my room and sat on the bed. **Why AM I here anyway? I don't remember a thing...not even where I come from... **Suddenly, I was hit full force with a memory, of flaming buildings, monsters, fear and flashing glimpses of what I guessed was my family, starting with me and my brother, my parents, my friends and miscellaneous family members, all of which were assumed dead according to the news flash memory and that they burned in a fire which had spread down the whole street. Around 50 people died in that fire out of the 75 that lived on the street, the 25 that survived were either lucky or just plain...well, traumatized. I was one of the lucky ones, but I was stricken with grief over losing my 'family'. The more I thought of them, the less likely it was that I was related to them by blood, and the more likely it felt for me to have been adopted at birth so I wouldn't remember my real family. I put my head on my knees and held it, rocking backwards and forwards like I was going mad. The memories kept coming and a few of them had a couple of smiling boys who resembled Hoodie and Masky, but I couldn't recall their names and it was giving me a headache, but eventually they stopped and I realized that I was gasping for breath and my eyes were wide. One last memory flashed through my mind. this time it was from my perspective, my hand was reaching to someone who seemed to be dead on the floor, then darkness. I started screaming, anguish and torment coming out full blast in one, inhumane screech. I heard people running, a door opening and concerned voices, I felt hands trying to keep me still, but I was thrashing about so much that I think my foot connected with someones face or something. I tasted blood, I must of bitten my tongue but I kept screaming, my vision blurring, until I finally wore myself out and went to sleep.

The nightmare I had was horrific, the burning buildings, the blood, the monsters...and _him. _I couldn't remember his name, but whoever he was, I hated him, I wanted more than anything to kill him, punish him for something that I couldn't remember... The horror that ensued was even worse, I think that in reality, I was screaming, but eventually something made me calm down, a presence that was like a beacon when you're lost, a fire when you're cold. I calmed me down and I just let myself sleep until something popped up in my head. The face of the murderer that started the fire, that killed my friends, my family...

"NO!" I woke up with a screech, gasping as if worn out, sweat rolling down my face, I shot upright and sat there, panting for a while until I calmed down enough to look around and meet the concerned gaze of the 'people' who had looked after me so far.

"You ok?..." Was the first thing that broke the silence, and dazed, I located the voices owner, Hoodie.

"No...I just had a nightmare, that's all...hey, why are you guys staring at me?" I looked around the rest of the room, which was in utter chaos. "Oh..." I whispered, seeing the objects that were in the room had been completely wrecked, and some of them were on fire, but it wasn't a normal fire, it was black and dark purple.

"Woah, duuude, that room got rekt..." Came a voice from beside me, locating it, I saw a little...elf? I guess...(just roll with it ok? I know links not an elf.) who was smoking what I recognized as cocaine.

"BEN, what did I tell you about smoking inside?" Slender said, seeming to be annoyed.

"Ok, ok...I'm going." and he walked out, taking his fag with him (not fa**ot, a cigarette)

"Right, now that thats over, TELL US HOW THE HELL YOU DID THAT!" Yelled Jeff, his patience worn thin, holding a knife to my neck "OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT BITCH!" Now he's crossed the line.

"The hell'd you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Oh..you just crossed the line..." I jumped on him, his knife cutting my wrist, but I didn't care. I punched him again and again, until I drew blood. I hit him again. "NOW WHO'S THE BITCH, BITCH?" I yelled, while everyone else just looked at me, until I thought he had been hit enough, when I just got off of him and flopped back onto the bed.

"Jeez..." said Toby, who had just walked into the room. "This place is a mess..." He looked at me. "I bet you did this, well, I'm not clearing it up."

"No-one was asking you to."

"Good."

We stared daggers at each other for a while until Slender broke the silence.

" out, I need to speak to her...alone."

And everyone left.

"Now, Morgan..I need you to tell me...at what point in your nightmare did you feel peace? You were rather restless in your sleep, and Masky came in to check on you and according to EJ, when he came in, you calmed down significantly...and when he held your hand, you seemed to move closer to him. Apparently your hand was really cold too."

"I don't know how I would be able to recollect that..."

"Well, you seem to have some sort of ability to kill, so I was thinking, would you like to be one of my proxies?"

I was dumbstruck, I didn't know what it meant, but I guessed that it was a great honor, so I replied. "Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone reads these, thank you :D

Thanks to my friend, Alida for giving me this Idea!

* * *

When I went downstairs the next day, Slender beckoned to me and took me to one side.

"Morgan, I'm going to get the other proxies and tell them the news, I'll need you to stay here." I nodded and stood there. After about five minutes, Hoodie, Masky and Slender who was carrying Toby by the scruff of his collar, came into was supporting Masky, because having that massive wound on his head made him fell dizzy or something. Toby, in the meantime, was looking rather miffed, but Masky and Hoodie looked ecstatic.

"Can we get this over and done with? I'm hungry..." Complained Toby, who was struggling to get free of Slenders grasp.

"Congrats Morgan...This is the quickest anyone's ever been accepted as a Proxy since Toby." Said Hoodie, who was fiddling with his camcorder.

"Yea, congratulations!" Said Masky and just went back to his book, which looked to be a photo album or a scrapbook, then he and Hoodie just walked out. Toby was just hanging in slenders grasp with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Can you put me down now? I won't hurt her." He said, whining slightly.

"No, but when I walk out of this room and I leave you two alone, I want you two to make friends." I liked this Idea, as I kinda wanted to get to know Toby a bit better as he helped get me out of those woods, so he must be nice underneath that pride, right? Slender put Toby down, patted me on the head and left.

"So, you gonna apologize for calling me a bitch?"

"If you apologize for calling me Mr. Jitters."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Lets at least try to make friends...I mean, no-one but Masky, Hoodie and EJ have actually been courteous to me..."

"Sure, but two things, one, Don't make fun of my ticks, people kept on calling me Ticci-Toby for a while...and Two, I would like to see what you can really do, I mean, I saw a bit of what you could do with the monster and how you wrecked the room..."

"Ok, fair enough."

We stood there staring at each other for a good few minutes, but after a while, Toby pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to me. A Knife.

"Here, I found this on my last mission, I use hatchets, so its no use to me...I was thinking of giving it to Jeff but when I saw how you handled him yesterday, I re-thought."

"Thanks" I said, weighing the knife in my hands. "I guess you're ok after all." I said, laughing slightly and slipped the knife into my trousers pocket, making a mental note to make a sheath for it. He laughed as well and walked out the room. I followed him but my path was blocked by a small girl in a pink dress with brown hair and big, green eyes.

"Hi!" She said, smiling. "I'm Sally! Do you want to play with me?"

"Hello Sally, nice to meet you." I said, a small smile played on my lips **So innocence can still be in someone like this, huh? **"I'm sorry, I can't play at the moment, maybe after breakfast?" She nodded.

"Yea, ok!" She smiled at me and ran off. I entered the dining room and got some pretty dirty looks.

"Why did you hit Jeff and then managed to get a place as a Proxy? Thats stupid!" Shouted one, which started a riot. They started shout insults at me until I just got up and walked outside to finish eating. I just sat there for a few minutes until Toby came out and sat with me.

"Hey." He said, his voice muffled and slightly robotic in a way from his mouth guard.

"Hey." I replied, thinking about asking him why he wanted to join me, but he answered that question himself.

"So, Slendy wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come out on a mission with me, because Maskys out of action for a while and Hoodie's going to be looking after him for a while."

"Sure, what's it about?" I asked, Hoping for some sort of fight so I could see what else I could do.

"Well, we have to keep an eye on a patrol that Zalgo sent up here, in case they get too close to the mansion."

"Alright, do we just go and ambush them if they get too close?"

"Yea, we'll be out for a few days, so I hope you don't mind sleeping rough."

"I don't, but..." I trailed off as a sudden thought popped into my head. "Will Masky be ok? I feel really bad for pulling him into that..."

"He'll be fine, and it wasn't your fault, it was more his for following you and not running when he should."

"Fair point..."

"Look, I'll need to get you over to Slendy so he knows that you're going, and then we'll go."

"Ok."

He got up and walked back into the mansion, with me following close behind. I walked through the onslaught of abuse until I got to Slendys office.

"So Morgan, you're going?"

"Yea, I need something to do, and don't you want to see what I can do? I mean, Even I don't know..."

"Of course, now get anything you may need and meet Toby outside."

I nodded and left, heading to my room to grab my hoodie, which had been taken off before I had those nightmares. It was slightly charred, but I didn't care, it was black anyway. I tied it around my waist and took my knife out of my trouser pocket and simply carried it.

"Hey, Morgan..." Said a small voice, which I recognized to be Sally. "I made you a sheath for that knife..." I took the sheath out of the young girls hands, along with the sash that was attached to it.

"Masky helped me make it!" She said as I ruffled her hair, earning a small giggle.

"Thanks Sally, its really nice." I smiled at her and walked out the door. I put the sash and my hoodie on, putting my hood up. I saw Toby and went over to him.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yea, lets go." We started walking until we reached a well, and I heard voices.

"_Come ON, we don't have the time, We're nearly close to the energy signature's location!"  
"Ok, but seriously, why are we doing this?"  
"To capture the holder of this power!"  
"Oh...right"  
"Will you three shut up? Its right over there!"_

They started coming towards us, so I thought fast and pulled the fight-ready Toby up a nearby tree.

"Now, look, don't attack until they notice us or are a threat, ok?" I whispered, looking worriedly at the hatchets in his hands. He sighed.

"Fine..."

We sat there for a few moments until they passed underneath us, I held my breath until they looked up, where I pulled my hood further up my head, but I was too late, they saw me.

"_HEY! I FOUND IT!"_

_"GOOD! TRY AND GET IT DOWN"_

Toby was practically radiating an aura that said 'Can I hit them now?'. The people that were hunting for us started chopping the tree down and shaking it, so I nearly fell out. **You wanna try me then? Ok, Bring it. **I jumped down and Toby followed, landing heavily on the smaller one, chopping the hand that held the axe clean off with one fell swoop. I landed a few meters away from the second-smallest one and tripped him up, where he managed to land his head onto the edge of the well and cracked it open. I heard a cry from behind me as Toby was launched into a tree, but got up again and kept going until a heavy blow to the head knocked him out, but as I cautiously got closer, I saw a red stain making its way through his hood, and the small one got up and kicked him, again and again until I drew my knife and moved too quickly for him to register that I was there at all until it was too late.

"Sorry sweetie, but I won't stand for bullies."

And I stabbed his neck, twisting it, I pulled it out and let him drop, a triumphant, but short lived smile on my face as the big one smacked me into a tree and punched me in the gut. I was winded, but I started to not care as my vision blurred. **So this is the end, huh? **I coughed blood and I realized that I was still alive, but the thing that was hitting me had taken a break and was poking at Toby with a stick. I felt anger flare through me as I ran towards his limp body.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed, and crouched in front of him, my arms spread defensively. I flipped backwards as the beast tried to hit me and I landed on the other side of Toby, my hand brushing his arm. I started getting pins and needles at that spot, and as I looked, my hand was slowly changing to look like Toby's glove, and it spread up my arm, the realization only dawning when I saw my reflection in Toby's goggles. **Oh...cool...** the beast looked as surprised as I felt, but it was short lived as I took the two hatchets from Tobys hands and jumped at the thing, hood falling back off of my head. I grunted with the effort as I dug the blades of the hatchets into its arm and pulled, creating a long, parallel gash down it. I pulled away and pushed the goggles onto the top of my head so I could see clearer. It came charging at me, fists swinging, and I jumped out of the way, earning a loud bellow of frustration from the thing.

"Missed me!"

I said, taunting it. It was actually fun, at least until it managed to hit me, but I didn't feel anything. **Oh, Right, I forgot about that... **I landed on my back, but I flipped back upright and ran towards it, it tried to punch me, but it got its hand stuck in the ground, so I ran up its arm, dragging the blade of the right-hand hatchet along its flesh, giving it a long gash up its arm until I reached its head, where I dug my feet into its neck and raised the hatchets, bringing them down heavily onto its skull, cracking it open like an egg and killing it instantly. I jumped off of it as it fell and successfully tried to shift back, I walked over to a now standing, wide-eyed Toby.

"Oh. My. God..." Whispered Toby, completely awestruck "That was AWESOME!" He said, acting more like a child than someone who was four years older than me. Suddenly, I felt really dizzy, so I had to lean on Toby for support, and once we got back, I shakily made my way upstairs into my bedroom and fell onto my bed. Toby came upstairs and told me that he had reported what happened on the mission to Slender and that we would probably be going on more missions together, seeing as we seemed to get along, but Masky would be coming for a few of the non-battle ones, seeing as he was more suited to tech and observing stuff than getting into fights. I had kind of guessed that already, seeing as he managed to get knocked out and hadn't really responded well to having a head wound, seeing as he still needs Hoodie to be able to walk around without collapsing. But...apparently, according to the few times that I've heard people talking about him behind his back, he had broken his legs once, so maybe that head wound bring back a memory about having a severe injury before, which might of made him panic or something like that, I don't know.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Nightmare-**

**Fire reached for the sky, buildings crackled and timbers fell around me, my head, leg or arm would randomly twitch or jerk and my breath would catch in my throat. I didn't know why, but I was running, panic rising in my chest, my leg was on fire, but I couldn't feel it, except from a couple of muscle spasms and sharp pains from the burns. when I stopped to take a break from running and catch my breath, I saw that my leg was badly burned and painful to the touch, but it had numbed its self from the pain. The scene changed and I was strapped to a chair, doctors and nurses were holding scalpels, as one put a scalpel to my face and I felt a sharp pain under my left eye and then the scene changed again to the forest that I was in, but I was looking at Toby, Masky and Hoodie. Toby was stuttering and nervously laughing about something and Masky seemed upset. Hoodie's expression was unreadable with his hood in the way. **

**"Toby...you KNOW that its a touchy subject...I mean, we DID just find her again, but what if she'll want to go back there?" Said Masky, twiddling his thumbs.**

**"M-masky, yo-you know that she'll want to stay, I mean, sh-she didn't seem to rem-remember anything, and who kn-knows, maybe she won't even if she reme-remembers."**

**"Fair point...but do you think those hitches will ever come back?"**

**"Hi-hitches?"**

**"You know, the random twitches and breath hitches? The things would come and go."**

**"Oh th-those."**

**"She would stutter too, just not very often." At this Masky broke down into tears but wiped them away when he realized that Toby was there with him. "Sorry, I just feel sorry for her." He said, sniffing.**

**"Its okay Tim, just don't cry in front of J-Jeff..." He spat on the ground "You know how he is." Masky just nods and the scene fades away to three faces, one of them was unmistakably Toby, but the other two were different, but I realized one of them to be Masky, so I guessed that the last one was Hoodie. They were leaning over me, smiling.**

**"C-come on Morgan, you can't be done already!" laughed Toby, but his voice was higher pitched and I realized that this was a childhood memory. I got up and it seemed like we were playing tag or something. We kept running around until these kids came up to us.**

**"Hey Roberts!" One of them yelled. "What are you doing? Playing with a girl?" He and his little group laughed. I twitched and my breath hitched as I spoke.**

**"W-well isn't that a s-s-surprise...picking on the apparently 'retarded' kids a-a-a-again?" I stuttered more and more the more agitated I got, but Masky - or Tim as Toby had called him, put his hand on my shoulder. **

**"Calm down Morg, its not worth it." **

**"Y-yea, you're right." I winced as a twitch ran its way up my arm and my nails scratched my leg through the hole in my trousers.**

**"Look Albino, you know that you're not out of the woods yet, right?" The boy said, walking over to me and Toby. He pushed Toby over and I caught him, but when he got up the boy punched me in the stomach, but I recovered quickly and I slapped him, and it turned into a fight, me versus this guy while his right-hand man fought Toby. I would grunt and twitch as I got hit, but I hit him back. Harder. My breath hitched and I felt a wave of anger crash over me when I saw Masky get hit by this guy when he got too close. Another wave hit me as Toby fell over and didn't get back up, even when the kid kicked him. I lost him in the crowd as more and more people came around to hit him, and a tear ran down my face. I wasn't going to let my dignity get wrecked because this kid thought that I was too different. I swept his legs from under him and kicked him, keeping him on the ground until I was pulled away, kicking and screaming.**

I woke up, panting like an exhausted dog. I was scared and I twitched, I looked around, confirming that I was in bed and that I was no longer dreaming. I fell back into my pillow and just looked at the ceiling for a few minuets. **Did I really twitch like that? huh...the more you know.**

I turned over and saw that my room had been furnished a bit more. There was a desk with a laptop and a chair, a wardrobe and a small box on my bedside table with a note on it. The note was written in small, neat handwriting and read:

_Dear Morgan,_

_As a welcoming gift, we thought that we would furnish your room while you were asleep, so BEN got you a laptop, I made the desk and Hoodie found you a phone, along with the USB cable, charger and headset. The chair was from the corner of your room, we managed to fix it up after your little..fit. But we repaired your room and stuff, got you a wardrobe and some stationary, sketching pads, a notebook and other little things. We didn't know what you would like, seeing as we don't know you too well._

_-Eyeless Jack. (EJ)_

I smiled and took out the phone, turned it on and checked my number. After memorizing it, I got out of bed and walked over to the laptop, turned it on, entered the password that had been left on the back of the note and changed it so they couldn't see what I was doing or look on my laptop if I didn't want them to. I got onto the internet and started downloading songs onto my phone for a while and I felt..normal. For once in my life I felt accepted, wanted even. Sure I had made a few enemy's, but that can't be helped, new place, new people. But if that dream was right, I already knew Masky, Hoodie and Toby...so why didn't I remember them? Confused, I plugged my headphones in and started listening to one of the songs on my phone and looked for the pencils and sketching pads in the draw. I tapped my pencil on my chin and started to draw. I drew Toby and I during that fight, getting every detail right. I drew Masky when he was leaning over me, I drew Hoodie, Masky and Toby walking through the forest and I drew EJ, BEN, Slender, Sally and even Jeff. Then I did a huge 'family' portrait and hung all of them on my wall, some in black and white, some grey-scale and some in colour. They were all detailed down to the last crease, shadow and smile, and if you didn't know that they were in pencil then gone over in pen, you could swear that they had been printed out and were photographs. There was a knock at my door and when I opened it, I saw Masky, without the bandage on his head, but he was still leaning on a crutch.

"Hey Morgan..." He said, His Mask was kind of pushed up so I could see the smile on his face. "Could I come in?"

"Sure, sit on the bed, I only have one chair." I stepped aside and closed the door behind him.

"You're really good at drawing.." He said, looking at my wall. I felt my self going red, I'm not used to compliments.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"I thought, seeing as well, you didn't recognize me at first with the mask on, I would take it off and show you..." He said, nervousness making his voice shake. "Just...don't laugh, ok?" I nodded and silently sat there as he took off his mask. He looked at me and nervously smiled at me, his hazel eyes giving away his thoughts about himself. He wasn't that confident in himself, but the startling thing about it was that his eyes were a few shades darker than mine. His dark brown hair was messed up from taking the mask off and he looked away, running his hand through his hair.

"I know what you're thinking...I'm ugly. I know."

"Wait, what? No!" I protested. "You actually look alot like how I pictured you!" He smiled and put his mask back on.

"You're just saying that..." He said, and it was obvious that his self esteem had hit the floor along time ago, but I had picked it up, brushed it off and gently put it at around his ankles.

"No, I'm not actually."

"Really?" He smiled, but he picked up his crutch and walked out. "I'm going back to my room if you need me."

"Ok, bye"

* * *

-End of Part one-


	5. Chapter 5

As the door closed behind him, I decided to sit down and draw. I put my pencil to the paper and just let my mind guide it across the paper, the thin lines joining together in a swirling dance. I rubbed out a few lines and went over it in pen then I rubbed out any unneeded lines or marks that were left. I stopped, plugged in my headphones and started listening to 'Get out alive' by three days grace.

'_If you want to get out alive - o-oh run for your life~_

_If you want to get out alive, o-oh run for your life~_

_If I stay, it won't be long 'till I'm burning on the inside, if I go, I can only know that I can make it to the other side...'_

I started coloring the picture and when I was done, I looked at it. I realized that I had drawn Masky with his mask pushed over to the right so you could see the left side of his face without even realizing it. **Well. Thats a thing that I did. Huh...Guess it was on my mind after all. **I went to hang it on the wall with the rest of my pictures and fell back onto my bed, taking off my headphones and turning off my music, I laid the phone on my bedside table. **Jeez...I should probably go out at some point...I mean, Sally and I are the only girls, so unless I want to get teased about having a 'thing' for any of the boys I can't really do anything, its kind of annoying actually. But hey, maybe if I did go out, even if it was on my own, I might find a girl around my age to bring back here and introduce. But with my luck...But I can't stay in here forever just waiting for missions. Oh my god... **I got up and walked out of my room, but before I closed the door, I thought about going back in, getting the picture and giving it to Masky, but thought against it. I was too embarrassed. I decided to go and ask Slendy about how much freedom I have at this point, seeing as I was new and I didn't know the rules. I walked down the stairs and found my way around until I reached Slenders room. I knocked on the door and stepped back.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in, I felt nervous, but that wasn't really a surprise, this IS the slenderman that was sitting in front of me.

"Um, sir? I have a question."

"Yes Morgan? What do you want?"

"I was wondering how much freedom that I was allowed and if I can go out, if I absolutely HAVE to take someone with me."

"I knew that you would ask this." He sighed. "You can go out by your self, but be sure to get at least one number in case you need to call anyone, like Masky or Toby's number. Hoodie doesn't have a phone yet."

"Ok, I will."

"Do you have anything else to ask me?" That reminded me, I had to ask why people didn't like me although they didn't know me.

"Yes, I do actually. Why is it that the others don't like me, although they don't know me personally?"

"Its because they're scared of you. You should know that when people are scared, they resort to trying to keep their minds off of it. They just chose their fear as a target for that outlet."

"Oh, right. That makes sense...kind of."

"Well, off you go then."

I nodded and walked out, narrowly avoiding Jeff as he walked past the door. I silently prayed that he didn't notice me, but as luck would have it, he saw me. **Oh god. **

"Hey, aren't you the pipsqueak that managed to hit me and get away with it?"

"What if I am?"

"You'll have to try me again, or at least lock your door when you go to sleep."

"Heh, I would like to see you try that little 'trick' on me."

"I just might."

"Go ahead and try."

"I will."

"Well I'm right here, you can try me if you want." I spread my arms, mocking him and making him mad. I don't try to start fights, they just find me. I'm like a magnet.

"Why don't you just shut up and GO. TO. SLEEP?!" He yelled and grabbed my arm. In this small space, I couldn't move away from him, so I just let him drag me out into the back yard. He Pulled my hair and I took that as a sign to stay put.

"Ok kid, show me what you've got!" He said, pulling his knife out.

"At least you're not calling me bitch."

"Yea? Well enjoy it while you can."

"I will."

"So come at me."

I smiled and decided that he was the perfect thing to try and see what I could do without having to hold back too much. I would have to be careful to make sure that I didn't kill him though. I ran at him, forgetting my knife, and I just fought, relying purely on my own strength and speed to get me through. He himself was surprisingly fast too. But I didn't let him get the better of me, or go out of my sight. The noise we had made attracted a few of the others, including EJ, Hoodie, who was recording the whole thing, Smile dog, Masky, Sally, who was holding Masky's leg for dear life, BEN, Who was smoking again, a few miscellaneous monsters and I couldn't help noticing that Toby wasn't there. I dodged a blow and struck back, but he managed to avoid that. We continued like this for a while, until I got impatient and tricked him into throwing me onto the crowds feet. As He threw me, I concentrated and tried to turn the part of me that hit the ground into Toby, but it was harder than I thought and although I landed heavily and got back up, the whole 'Toby can't feel pain' thing really confused me for a second, seeing as it may of made my mind wander for a second from concentrating so hard, but it was worth it. Jeff looked at me funny and ran at me again, his cut smile mocking me. I jumped and decided to mess with him next time. Eventually I passed the row of people in the front, I saw Toby, fashionably late as usual. He smiled and nodded at me, as if he knew what I was going to do. I smirked and avoided another attack, I turned my back and ran forwards, turned to look at Jeff, and ran at him. I jumped and did a roll in the air, shifting into Toby as I did. His reaction was almost comical, but he cut me when I let my guard down, I just laughed. I couldn't feel pain, thanks to Toby. I jumped and twisted in the air so I would land upright, but seeing as Toby was slightly more gangly than me, it was hard getting my balance right. I kicked him and he fell to the ground, giving me time to push the goggles up onto my head, move that blasted mouth guard, run over to the crowd, get Tobys hatchets from his outstretched hands and make it a fair fight. Jeff had recovered and we locked blades - or rather, blades and hatchets handles. we struggled until he caught my leg and tripped me up. I almost lost control and shifted back, but I kept myself in check and went in again for another swing. Eventually, after around and hour, Jeff was tiring and I swept his legs from under him, ending the fight and becoming the winner by default. I turned to face the crowd so they could defiantly see me and I shifted back. I handed Toby his hatchets, went inside and almost crawled upstairs. The injury's that I had gotten from that had crossed over to my normal form too, so seeing as I could feel pain, it hurt like HELL and it didn't help that I think I pulled a muscle and that most of my muscles were killing me. I found the bathroom and locked the door so I could shower in peace. I stayed in there for half and hour, then I got out, got dressed, unlocked the door, walked into my room and fell into my pillow. After around ten minutes I got up and grabbed a few things, stuffed them into a bag I found in my draw and ran downstairs, kicked open the door and headed for the Earth Well that I heard people talking about. I jumped down it and after a few stomach-pulling moments, I was standing outside in a park. I made a mental note that the well was here and started looking for an exit. It was nighttime, but I heard screams coming from somewhere and I ran towards it. **Maybe I could find someone else like me and the others...** Sure enough, a black haired girl dressed in white with a stitch across her left eye and a fringe across the other, not dissimilar to mine, stood under the light of the full moon, panting over two men who looked like that they had tried to sexually assault her or something, holding two, bloodied knives. She wore a white tee and a snow-white jacket was tied around her waist. Her leggings, combat boots and shorts were stained with blood from the men and so was her jacket and t-shirt.

"Hey...um, excuse me?" I ventured and she whipped around, her brown eyes wide with fear and surprise, she held one of her knives to my throat.

"Who are you?" She hissed and got WAY too close for comfort.

"I'm..um..." How was I supposed to put 'Hey, I'm a monster looking for someone else who might be a monster who just happens to be a girl and here you are, now would you like to go back o this HUGE FRIGGING mansion in the woods through that well in the park?' She'd think I was crazy. "I'm a killer too, I was looking for a partner and I admire your work." I said, deciding on telling a small lie to get her trust.

"Oh. Well, thank you, but you didn't tell me your name."

"It's Morgan."

"I'm Alida, but most people call me Ivory."

"Nice to meet you."

"So..do you work for anyone? Or did someone send you?"

"Oh..." I was at a block again. How was I supposed to explain Slendy to her? Jeez she was being difficult. An instinct kicked in for me to knock her out and drag her with me, but she wouldn't give me her trust if I did that. so I just settled with "I'm not allowed to talk about it in public, even if there's only two people on the street."

"Oh, Ok, secret murdering society or something?"

"Yea...pretty much."

"Cool..."

"So..uh, how old are you?"

"Fourteen, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Aww, you're older than me!"

"So?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, just come with me, ok? and don't think I'm crazy when I do weird stuff."

"Fine"

I led her to the well and beckoned her to follow me as I jumped down the well. The stomach-pulling moments came again and we were back.

"follow me, I'll take you to my Master." When I said 'Master' it took me back a bit. I just regarded Slendy as a friend, not as a Master. But I guess that it was just being a proxy taking its toll.

"Ok."

We walked for a while until we reached the mansion, where I led her to Slendy's office to introduce them.

"Slendy?..."

"Yes child?"

"I have someone that I want you to meet..."

* * *

End of part two.


End file.
